Prejudice rewritten
by Dreedle007
Summary: firstly, I DON'T OWN NARUTO. Secondly this is just a remake and continuation of Prejudice my first story


Prejudice (rewritten)

By dree

It has been over a year since "Prejudice" had been written. I have reread what I wrote and I gotta say it was terrible. I've decided to rewrite it and continue it. Hopefully those who thought it was a semi-good read aren't too mad at me for making them wait this long to continue it. I hope I can get good reviews for this, as in honest and helpful review.

**Chapter one: blah blah (as in i don't know what this chapter be called) -_- sorry**

Tragedy touches the hearts of many but how does it choose which life to influence? Why is it that some people have such perfect lives and other are barely surviving this harsh world? One more question I believe should be asked. Could an unfortunate and a blessed child meet and become friends? You may be wondering why I am asking these questions….or not. Either way these question are important to this story. Unfortunate and fortunately this is a true story. It's about a young boy and his lover.

Gaara's pov

Its been two years since the accident. I still can't believe they are dead. Why did they have to leave me here alone? I miss them so much. If anyone had to die, it should have been father. I wish he would have been in the accident and not Temari and Kankuro.

Its time for bed; I need to take a shower and prepare my stuff for school tomorrow. I hope no one picks on my tomorrow. I've had a hard enough week. Father must be asleep by now. I slowly open my bedroom door and listen for any movement down stares. There isn't any. The house is well structured and carpeted so it is easy to get to the bathroom without making any sounds. If I were to disturb my father I know I would be put back into the closet. I made it to the bathroom and silently shut and locked the door. I strip to my under and sigh as I look in the mirror.

What I see is a scrawny, red-headed mess. My hair is shaggy and looks like it hasn't been combed in awhile. Which is true for the most part because I don't see the point in combing my hair anymore. I'm still not sure how it came out to be blood-red when my father's hair is brunette and my mother's was blonde. I remember my sister had blonde hair and my brother had brunette. A tear glides down my cheek but I quickly wipe it away. I had enough crying for today.

I look into the mirror again and study all the scars that I've earned in the past. I have a long scar on my left arm from playing around to roughly with Kankuro. We were wrestling around in the living room until I was accidentally knocked into the glass coffee table. All the other cuts faded away to nothing but this one. Temari had hit Kankuro on the had with one of her decorative fans and then cleaned my wounds. Afterwards Kankuro took me to Dairy Queen for ice cream. Temari would have came with us but she said she had work to do and that she didn't want to get fat. Kankuro laughed and said "Too late Temari". That earned him another "light tap" with her fan. The memory left a smile on my face, its been awhile since I had a reason to smile, and another tear but this tear was of happiness.

I finish undressing and slip into the hear of the falling water. The water feels good on my sore skin. Today was much like everyday I go to school. Some how my home became my haven. I would usually get to school without time to spar and go to my locker get out what I need and then get to class. I usually like it that way because no one will be able to say anything or do anything to me. Between classes I would listen to my music very loudly so all the insults are drowned out. Occasionally someone would bump into me but I would just avert my eyes to the floor and keep walking. It's a very affective technique but sometimes it doesn't keep me safe. Today when I went into the bathroom to…well you know…, I was interrupt by this one big guy. He tossed my against the stalls and stomped on my stomach. I wasn't finished using the urinals and had peed on my pants. The rest of the day I had to cover the front of my pants with my bag. Over the months I was able to create a strong wall and because of it I still have my sanity. When I got home my father was still at work, thank goodness, which left me to clean the house, could dinner, and then do my homework. I never eat with my father. Reason one is that he always comes home late. Reason two I am too busy with homework, which I seem to always have, by the time he gets home. Final reason is that we dislike each other with a passion.

I put on my Pj's after I'm done cleaning my body and teeth. I creep back into my room. Its not that big but not that small it. It's actually quite perfect for me.

Father and I had moved into this small house after my sister and brother passed away. My father didn't talk to anyone or did anything for a few months.

After he woke up from his depressive stage he moved us to in Lincoln, Nebraska. The move was easy because we sold all furniture and most of our stuff. We were able to fit every thing we wanted to keep in the trunk and the back seat. I kept some clothes, a football Kankuro gave me and a necklace Temari made me. Father said I looked gay but I ignored him. Father was able to transfer to Lincoln so we were able to buy new furniture and other necessity when we got to our new home.

Father always left early to work early and got home late. I had to keep the house clean and keep us fed. I didn't mind though because I would help Temari with cleaning and cooking sometimes.

Temari use to be the mother figure of the house Everyone was thankful for it, especially father. Temari didn't just clean the house, she had other things to do. She was still in school getting A's in all her classes. She participated in a few clubs like karate and was vice president of the school.

Thinking of Temari makes me think over my goof-ball brother. Kankuro was just as popular as my sister except in a different way. Kankuro wasn't a member in any club nor did he get A's in any of his classes. He got mostly B's with a few C's if that even matters. He was an average student but like I said very popular. He was friends with everyone because of his personality. He was very out-going, he would be nice to everyone, even to the underclassmen. People would go to him for advice because he would listen and give them a shoulder to cry on. I remember a few time I went to him. He never judged and made all my problems better.

Both of my siblings were great. I could count on them for anything. They were father's favorites. I don't blame them for it because I know I'm not good for anything. I get mostly C's and a few B's. I tried to join karate like my sister, but I twisted my ankle the first day. I can't keep any friends I make.

I sigh because I hate feeling to sorry for myself. My eyes feel heavy. They close and I'm off to sleep.

Wednesday

The alarm wakes me up. It's so annoying I want to pick it up and smash it against the wall but I can't. If I broke it then I would have to pay for it later, literally and not-so-literally. I push the covers from my body and hop out of bed. I walk to the window and open the curtains to another shining day. Oh how I wish It would be cloudy and dark. It would then match my ever-changing mood…not. My mood stays pretty much the same, defeated hope I guess you could say. I walk down the stairs to see that I'm in the house by myself. It doesn't surprise me. I put a bagel in the toaster and wait for it to pop up. It takes a few minutes so I think about how the day will be. I bet I'll be able to go through the day unnoticed by any bully. Hahaha. I stopped wishing for that along time ago. But hey a guy can hope can't he? My bagel finally pops out of the toast, I take it and later cream cheese and grape jelly over it. I pick up my bag and leave my sanctuary and head to hell.

Perfect, the school yard is empty. That means I have about 2 minutes to get my stuff and get to class. I race to my locker and stuff my books and bag in it then take out everything I need for my first class. My first class is Algebra. I sit down in the front right corner. I was assigned there two months ago. The teacher doesn't like the students changing desks. He says its too much of a distraction. Fortunately for my while I'm right in front of the teach and away from the other student I can't be harmed.

Another kid takes their place behind me. I tense a little because I know who it is. Sasuke. I wonder why he has to be behind me. Usually I can ignore him and do my homework but today he seems to be staring at me. I turn around and see that he is actually staring at me. He smiles at me so I turn back around quickly. He's cute with his spikey dark-blue hair. I wish I could touch it but more than that I wish I could talk to him.

Sasuke usually wears dark button up shirts, blue preferably, and dark blue skinny jeans. He is the son of a wealthy business man and a beautiful actress. His brother Itachi is in college. From what I hear Itachi is very intelligent.

Author's POV

Gaara can feel Sasuke looking at me still so he turns around again and glares at him. "What's the fuck your problem?" he asks. "Hahaha, I don't have a problem Little Gaara. I'm just enjoying the view" replies Sasuke. Gaara's face burns bright red which makes Sasuke laugh more. Sasuke's laugh is genuine and not just make Gaara feel embarrassed. Sasuke thinks it cute how Gaara blushes. He loves the idea how it seems that only he can make the red-head blush.

"Don't call me little!" Gaara ordered. "Fine fine fine I won't call you little," Sasuke smiles "I'll just have to call you Carrot-top". Gaara just turns back around furious.

Gaara's POV

Why do I have to like that guy? He is always teasing me. Sigh. Well at least he isn't hurting me. His words don't even hurt like the others does. I can still feel my cheeks burning. Why do I always blush around him? Its so embarrassing. Good the teacher is finally here. I turn around one more time and see that that bastard is still staring at me except this time he is smirking. I glare at him one more time then for the rest of the class I ignore him or atleast try.

Finally class is over and now I can get out of here. I let the other student get out of the class room first even though I want to leave so badly. I usually wait so by the time I get in the halls, most of my bullies are gone.

When I pick up my stuff to leave to my locker I feel my shirt being tugged on. I turn around and see Sasuke holding onto my shirt.

Author's POV

"Let go" Gaara demands.

"No" he retorts. Sasuke smiles at Gaara again. Gaara pulled his shirt from Sasuke's Grasp. As

Gaara is walking down the hall way he can tell that Sasuke is following him. Gaara Stops at his locker and

puts his books in it and takes out other supplies.

" Hey Carrot-top" Gaara looks at Sasuke with an annoyed expression on. Sasukes goes on "I

usually don't beat around the bush, and you're no exception. "huh?" Gaara uttered but didn't have a chance

to ask what the hell he was talking about before Sasuke kissed him. Sasuke then looked Gaara in the eye

and said " I like you very much Gaara, I want to protect you". He kisses him again then walks away. The

bell had rang by then so no one had witnessed their kiss. The late bell rang and Gaara was still standing at

his locker.

Sasuke's POV

"What the hell was I thinking? Why the hell did I do that? He'll never like me now. Sigh. I guess

I should go to class….on second thought. I don't really feel like sitting around listening to crap I already

know". I text Neji …

"Yo Neji, I'm bored. Lets skip the rest of the day and go do something"

"Sorry Sasuke I'm a little busy taking a test"

"Well hurry up"

"I have other things to do as well Sasuke so you should just take someone else on your adventure"

"fine whatever.."

"Sorry.."

'Fuck well this screws my plans. Not only that I was bored I still needed to talk to him'. I the call

another one of my best friends…

"Hey Naruto, meet me at my car"

"Ok, but uh what are we gonna do"

"I don't care, I just don't want to stay here. Hurry up dobe"

"Gah! Don't call me that Teme!"

"Whatever.."

I walk to my car and wait for Naruto. It takes about ten minutes for him to finally show up.

"What took you so long?"

"I had to think of an excuse for Azuma"

"What did you tell him" I ask as I open my door and unlock the rest of the doors so Naruto can

jump in.

"I told him that I had to go see my sick grandma in the Hospital and that if I didn't she would die"

"Don't tell me he actually believed you"

"well no, he just said that he doesn't have time to deal with my lies and that I should just go to

where, Haha. Told ya teachers just love me" Naruto gives me his signature grin that makes me want to slap

him but I don't. We cruise for like an hour. For the entire time Naruto was talking about ramen and

his crush on Hinata. I didn't say much and Naruto didn't seem to mind. I decided I didn't want to

drive around much longer and ask Naruto…

"Hey dobe do you want to go to my house?"

"Do you have Ramen?"

"We have a whole cupboard full of Ramen with your name on it" I had to laugh at the face Naruto

gave me. Drools was sliding down his face. I drive us to my "house". It's more like a mansion though. Half

Some of my concentration is on driving but most of it is on what Naruto might say to what I have to tell

him.

**I know its been awhile since I've added anything to this story, I'm Sorry. I've finally gotten over my**

**writer's block. I'm not sure how long it will last though because as soon as I go back to school I'm going to **

**be swamped with college stuff and keeping up on my regular school work. On the Brightside though I'll be **

**able to bring my laptop with me so yay…**

**Please tell me anything constructive about this update because I want to be a good writer someday. Oh and **

**just think of the other story as a preview. When I reread it I thought it wasn't good enough even to **

**pick up the poop of my pup.**


End file.
